Digital media, including interactive software and accompanying hardware, has become the preferred form of communication and entertainment for many people. People log in, make phone calls, and interact with digitally-based media on a daily basis. Digital media has become the dominant mode by which people seek entertainment, communicate and gain information about the world. Many people choose to read materials hosted online instead of paper-based documents like newspapers and book. E-mail has become more popular than the postal service for letter-writing. Cell phones have replaced the ground-line phone as the preferred means of quick communication. Video games have become a mainstream entertainment medium, expanding beyond the demographic of children and young adults. So called “casual” video games, often available on mobile phones or free on the Internet, are used extensively by an older demographic of users than traditional video games. Digital video and music, which are seemingly passive experiences, are delivered and consumed via on-demand digital access and distribution.
The human brain and mind evolves and adapts to the experiences and environment in which it is exposed. Neuroplasticity and neurogenesis demonstrate that the evolution of the human brain continues throughout an individual's life. Exposure to and use of the different types of digital media stimulates brain function in many ways, regardless of the intentions of the makers of digital media. Specific cognitive tasks, traits and functions are processed in localized regions of the brain, which may be stimulated by interaction with digital media. For example “Surfing the web” or “texting friends” requires cognitive work, and may stimulate areas of the brain required to perform the cognitive tasks associated with executive function, language processing, fine motor skills, and working memory. Another example of cognitive work performed while interacting with digital media is playing video games. Research shows that video games affect certain brain processes and may improve cognitive development (Green, C. Shawn & Daphne Bavelier, Action Video Game Modifies Visual Selective Attention. NATURE May 29, 2003; 423:534-7.) If video games stimulate certain aspects of the brain because of the cognitive functions required for playing them, then it could be inferred that other digital mediums would also stimulate brain processes.
While digital media is becoming a growing part of individuals' lives, there is no comprehensive tracking of individuals' interactions with digital media and mapping of the effects of using digital media on individuals' brains and behaviors. Currently, there are products that track the usage of specific forms of digital media. For example, there are products that track how much a particular website is used, and use this to help websites advertise. Cell phone companies also track the usage of cell phones by subjects for pricing purposes. None of these existing products measure and analyze the potential effects of using these types of digital media on an individuals' cognitive function and development. Additionally, these products do not evaluate the behavioral implications of digital media usage.
Recent research by neuroscientists has suggested the possibility of improving cognition through external stimulus. Called “neuroplasticity,” neuroscientists have determined that the brain acts like a muscle, and cognitive “exercise” can stimulate cognitive improvement. Research shows that external stimulus such as physical exercise or interaction with digital media can stimulate brain activity in areas of the brain associated with cognition and improve cognitive development even after the brain stops developing due to age. (Draganski B et al. Neuroplasticity: Changes in grey matter induced by training. NATURE Jan. 22, 2004; 427:311-2)
Coinciding with this recent research are growing demands from the aging US and world population who have become cognizant of the decline in cognitive health that often accompanies aging. Concerns such as loss of memory, decreased cognition, and mental illness associated with aging like Alzheimer's disease have fueled a growing market demand for products that help with maintaining and improving cognitive health.